


Fall Breezes Seem to Whisper, I Love You

by projectsuvi



Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I’m going to make all the content for this ship singlehandedly aren’t I, M/M, fall themed fluff, they’re baking and Gordon’s being a big baby and we adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectsuvi/pseuds/projectsuvi
Summary: Darnold shakes his head, and he’s laughing too, and oh goddamn it he just spilled some of the pie filling. “You’re ridiculous, get out of my kitchen.”“No.” Gordon sticks his finger in the pie filling again. This man really is an idiot, and Darnold loves him for it. Darnold would be an idiot if he didn’t love him.
Relationships: Darnold & Gordon Freeman, Darnold/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Fall Breezes Seem to Whisper, I Love You

“Gordon! Out of the kitchen!” Darnold laughs, shoving his fiancé away from the oven. Gordon’s laughing that hearty laugh that Darnold can’t get enough of, standing still. No matter how soft Gordon may look, shoving him is still like shoving a brick wall. He’s practically made of muscle, a side effect of National Guard PT. 

“No! I wanna help!” Gordon shouts, sliding behind Darnold and sipping a finger in the pie sauce. At the same time, he wraps his arm around Darnold’s waist and squeezes gently. “This is amazing!” 

“Don’t stick your fingers- Gordon, you’re a disaster. I’m just trying to make us some pumpkin pie in peace.” Despite his annoyed tone, Darnold’s actually in a fantastic mood. He’s missed seeing this side of Gordon, the joking and energetic chatterbox side. He’s been so tired lately, what with wedding planning and work. It’s nice to have him back. 

“Oh, please, it’s not going to ruin it. Drama queen,” Gordon replies, resting his head on an exasperated Darnold’s shoulder. 

“I’m not being a drama queen, jackass, it’s called raw egg. If you get salmonella, I’m not helping you.” 

Gordon chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Darnold’s neck. It catches him off guard, and he’s a little ashamed of how his cheeks burn. This, of course, doesn’t go unnoticed by Gordon, and it only adds to his laughter. “Alright, mom,” Gordon says between chuckles.

Darnold shakes his head, and he’s laughing too, and oh goddamn it he just spilled some of the pie filling. “You’re ridiculous, get out of my kitchen.” 

“No.” Gordon sticks his finger in the pie filling again. This man really is an idiot, and Darnold loves him for it. Darnold would be an idiot if he didn’t love him. 

He sighs, resigned to his fate of having his fiancé cling to his back like a barnacle. It’s not bad, far from. He leans into Gordon’s embrace, swaying with him as he works on the pie.

Darnold feels safe here, wrapped in his fiancé’s embrace, warm and doing what he loves. He never wants to leave, never wants this feeling to fade. But what is that feeling? The flutter in his chest, the light feeling that’s pleasant and makes him feel like he’s floating? 

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two...I feel like this ship is very underrated and I’m determined to make it less underrated. They have the best banter.
> 
> Come yell at me about Freelatta or Orangesoda on my tumblr, @projectsuvi! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
